1. Field of the Invention
This application relates in general to an electronic device and in particular to an electronic device preventing from instant power-off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable electronic device, such as mobile phones or smart phones, usually comprises a chargeable battery therein. When replacing the battery, the user has to detach a back cover from the portable electronic device in advance. However, the battery may fall off and cause functional failure due to instant power-off when the back cover is removed. To solve the aforesaid problem, the mechanical design of electronic devices has become a critical issue.